Imaginer Poufsouffle
by adieue
Summary: Poufsouffle est-elle vraiment une maisons qui déborde de perdants ? Pour éclaircir un peu ce mystère, je vous propose de suivre Jabert, un étudiant en échange Paris-Poudlard pour son premier soir à Poufsouffle. Une soirée que lui et les autres malheureux qui ont échoués dans la maison des cancres ne sont pas près d'oublier.
1. La table des poufsouffles

Cette fanfic s'enracine dans ma recherche «Essai sur Poufsouffle» publiée il y a quelques temps déjà (mais il n'est nul besoin de l'avoir lu). Dans cet humble écrit, je m'étais donné la mission d'analyser l'ensemble du canon afin de rassembler toutes les informations concernant Poufsouffle pour d'en tirer les déductions qui s'imposeraient. Celles-ci se sont révélées beaucoup plus surprenantes que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer et puisqu'on me l'a demandé maintes fois, je me lance dans une petite histoire qui entend illustrer ces propositions.

Pour se faire, j'emprunte à l'une de mes autres histoire un peintre fameux qui lors de ses études avait eu le bonheur et le privilège de faire un échange étudiant Paris-Poudlard. Un personnage que je vous propose de suivre en catimini pour sa toute première soirée à Poufsouffle, dernière des quatre maisons et vilain petit canard de Poudlard.

* * *

Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, Jabert s'avança en tête de la file des nouveaux qu'il dépassait d'au moins trois bonnes têtes. Son statut d'étudiant français en échange scolaire et ses quinze ans bien sonnés, lui avaient valu l'honneur de briser la glace. Tout à fait confiant devant la file des première année timides et craintives, il s'avança au milieu des tables jusqu'à ce que la professeur chargée de les répartir lui fasse signe d'arrêter et d'attendre.

Tandis qu'elle gravissait les quelques marches du podium, le jeune français leva le nez pour admirer le plafond où les étoiles dansaient au travers de fins nuages. Il fallait bien l'avouer, la grande salle de cette école était vraiment impressionnante. Peut-être pas autant que celle du grand séminaire de Paris mais tout de même, ça avait une sacré classe! Les uniformes par contre, c'était de la crotte de chat songea le jeune homme en laissant ses yeux courir sur les rangées de table. Tous en noir avec une petite cravate de mauviette. Aucune imagination et d'un ennui mortel, jugea t-il.

C'est alors que s'éleva une voix bizarre juste devant lui. Revenant au podium, il vit posé sur un banc un chapeau relativement sale et amoché qui chantait avec entrain d'une voix de fausset. Surpris par l'apparition, il observa la bouche effilochée, les nombreux accrocs et la poussière incrustés qui recouvrait la chose. Franchement, ce n'était pas avec cette voix là que ce vieux machin allait se faire une place à l'opéra.

Après les applaudissements d'usage la vigile consulta sa liste.

\- Jabert Petitpoint, annonça t'elle en soulevant l'horrible chapeau au dessus du banc.

Jabert perdit aussitôt son aplomb. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui fiche ce truc pourri sur la tête ?! Mais l'air sévère des éminents personnages qui trônaient sur l'estrade, indiquaient hors de tous doutes que l'affaire était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- Heu excusez-moi, est-ce que c'est obligé ou …? demanda-t'il, espérant s'en sauver.

Le professeur hocha la tête indiquant qu'il n'y aurait nulle esquive et le jeune homme s'avança vers le banc désigné par le répartiteur. Il s'assit de mauvaise grâce et comme il l'avait craint, le professeur leva le bras pour enfoncer l'immonde chapeau sur son pauvre crâne.

\- POUFSOUFFLE! hurla le chapeau sans même effleurer ses cheveux.

Jabert poussa un soupir de soulagement et tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir évité le pire (moisissures, acariens, poux et autre joyeux amis), il se dirigea vers la table des jaunes qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Fait étrange, les seules places de libre se trouvaient tout au bout de la longue table où visiblement on voulait rassembler tous les nouveaux. Jabert jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres maisons mais aucune n'avait laissé un bout de table vide. Seuls les Poufsouffle semblaient procéder de cette façon.

Il se dirigea donc vers le fond de la salle tout en remarquant que sur son passage, on riait sous cape, on lui lançait des regards moqueurs et il entendit même quelques «dommage pour toi», «pas de chance», «français taré» et autre quolibets plus ou moins gentils qui le mirent quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il arriva enfin au bout de l'allée et une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés lui indiqua la place à côté d'elle.

\- Bienvenue Jabert, moi c'est Mary! Je suis la préfète et devant c'est Gabriel, préfet lui aussi. Dis donc, tu as Poufsouffle dans le sang toi.

\- Enchanté Mary … Heu, pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Regarde, dit-elle en indiquant l'estrade où le chapeau miteux perché sur la tête d'une petite fille semblait se concentrer. En général, ça prend plus de temps, toi il ne t'a même pas touché. C'est fou.

\- SERPENTARD ! hura le choixpeau.

\- Ah bon? dit-il tandis que les verts applaudissaient leur nouvelle recrue. Et … c'est une bonne chose ?

\- Oui. Sûr, ça veux dire que tu es des nôtre sans aucun doute possible, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

\- Ha bon et bien … c'est ce qui s'appelle faire une bonne première impression j'imagine, dit-il, tout de même content à l'idée de s'en être bien tiré.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le couvre-chef moisi.

Jabert applaudit avec les autres le nouvel élève mais même à cette distance, il ne put manquer l'air dépité de ce dernier. Tête basse, le jeune garçon s'avança le long de l'allée pour atteindre sa place et ne prit même pas la peine d'afficher un sourire pour la forme. Il s'assit à côté de Jabert sans lui accorder le moindre regard, visiblement découragé. Jabert se dit que le pauvre devait sûrement déjà avoir une autre maison en tête et était déçu de l'avoir raté mais lorsque la jeune poufsouffle suivante afficha elle aussi un air de déception, Jabert se dit que quelque chose clochait. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de la grande salle, il surprit de nombreux coups d'œils moqueurs, des chuchotements amusés et il entendit même un petit rire méprisant qui accompagna la jeune recrue dans sa descente des quelques marches du podium. Elle affichait un air si triste sous les applaudissements des poufsouffles que sa longue marche jusqu'au fond de la salle avait un petit air de tragédie.

\- Bon sang, c'est dingue, se dit-il, incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de ces têtes d'enterrements.

La quatrième petite poufsouffle ne sembla pas trop catastrophée de sa répartition mais lorsque le choixpeau annonça le cinquième, celui-ci pâlit et ne réussi même pas à atteindre sa place avant que des larmes de dépits ne débordent de ses yeux. Voyant cela, Jabert n'y tint plus et se tourna vers Mary.

\- Dis-donc, pourquoi ils ont tous l'air si tristes?

-C'est juste que ce sont des nouveaux, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah … mais les nouveaux des autres maisons, ils ne font pas cette tête… enfin, eux ils ne pleurent pas.

Mary sourit avec indulgence et haussa les épaules à nouveau.

\- C'est parce qu'ils viennent d'arriver, ça leur passera. Tu verras, éluda-t-elle en s'intéressant de nouveau à la répartition.

\- Hey! Hey toi! Le français!

Jabert se retourna vers la table des serdaigles. Juste derrière lui, un garçon au cheveux noirs et courts qui semblait avoir quinze ou seize ans le dévisageait d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi les marmots braillent quand ils deviennent des jaunes? Je vais te le dire. C'est parce qu'ils échouent dans la maison des cancres. Ce sont des épaves tu comprends. Et t'en es une aussi mon pote. Désolé pour toi. À part les nés moldus, tout le monde sait qu'échouer à Poufsouffle, c'est comme perdre en commençant.

\- Tu savais que les jaunes n'ont pas gagné la coupe des quatre maisons depuis soixante-dix ans? renchérit une jeune fille blonde en se retournant. Soixante-dix … tu peux imaginer un truc pareil? Désolé le franchouillard mais ce n'est pas ta maison qui nous fera de l'ombre aux examens. Et le choixpeau ne t'a même pas effleuré la tête. Franchement, c'est quand même la honte. Hahaha!

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, dit Mary avec un sourire d'encouragement.

\- POUFSOUFFLE! cria le choixpeau.

Il aurait été plus facile pour Jabert de ne pas leur prêter attention si le jeune élève sur la scène n'avait pas eu l'air de recevoir une sentence de mort et si un peu partout dans la salle, ne s'était pas élevé des rires, des chuchotements et même des quolibets moqueurs parmi lesquels on pouvait distinguer «cancre», «taré», «pauvre nul» et autre charmants descriptifs du genre.

\- C'est vrai ça Julia, le choixpeau ne l'a même pas touché … , reprit le serdaigle impressionné.

\- Je crois qu'on a affaire au roi des taré ici, dit joyeusement Julia. Dis, pourquoi la France nous envoie un crétin ? Vous vous y connaissez bien en poubelles?

\- Toi la ferme pauvre conne! dit un élève d'une douzaine d'années en se retournant brusquement. Si tu savais …

\- WILLIAM! dit Mary d'un ton sec. Ne fais pas attention à eux, c'est tout, dit-elle sévèrement.

Le dénommé William se retourna rageusement et Jabert stupéfait, se dit que si les poufsouffles se laissaient insulter par les autres maisons sans répliquer et pire, réprimandaient ceux qui se défendaient, l'année risquait d'être incroyablement longue et difficile. Troublé par cette mauvaise augure, Jabert se dit que si sa maison s'avérait remplie de mollassons qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds, lui du moins ne s'en laisserait pas imposer et ces connards de serdaigles allaient trouver à qui parler; quitte à leur offrir de jolis bleus bien jaunes et bien français!

En tout, une vingtaine de malheureux se retrouvèrent à Poufsouffle. De ce nombre un seul sembla ravi mais comme il y retrouvait son grand frère, Jabert considéra que cela ne comptait pas. Comme ils tiraient tous plus ou moins une tête de déterré, le jeune homme en déduit que les nés-moldus devaient avoir été mis au courant de leur disgâce par les autres. Étrangement, les poufsouffles ne se montrèrent pas des plus empressés à consoler les jeunes éplorés. Aux autres tables, les nouveaux étaient introduits parmi les autres, mais chez les poufsouffles, on les avaient assis tous ensemble au fond de la table et abandonné là avec leur désespoir.

Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Personne ne lui disait un mot, ni ne s'intéressait à lui. Même Mary qui était assise assez près pour toucher son épaule, l'ignorait totalement. Comme de l'autre côté il y avait la horde de dépressifs tassés comme des sardines dans leurs malheur, il abandonna l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis et se sentit presque aussi désespéré que les autres. Lorsque le festin apparut sur la table, il n'arriva pas à en avaler plus de cinq bouchées tellement il avait la gorge serrée. Il se dit qu'il était tombé sur la pire bande de tarés de l'univers entier et il regretta amèrement d'avoir jamais décidé de faire cet échange de chiotte. Pourquoi ce choixpeau crado l'avait-il mis avec ces ploucs? Ha pour ça, ça allait être une belle année!

Le souper de la rentrée se termina enfin et tout le monde se leva pour vaquer à ses affaires. Encore une fois, les poufsouffles ne firent rien comme les autres. Alors que les préfets des autres maisons rassemblaient les premières années à grands cris et laissaient les plus vieux vadrouiller à leur guise dans les couloirs, les poufsouffles se levèrent tous d'un seul bloc. Mary et Gabriel se tournèrent vers leur nouvelles recrues.

\- Levez-vous, dit Gabriel.

Peu rassuré, ils se levèrent tous et sur un signe des préfets, se mirent en marche. Lorsqu'ils eurent dépassés la table, tous les élèves leur emboîtèrent le pas et de derniers qu'ils étaient, ils se retrouvèrent en tête de peloton, suivis par tous les autres poufsouffles. Ils enfilèrent dans les couloirs et descendirent les vastes escaliers dans un étrange silence. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un sous-sol aux couloirs de pierre éclairés par de jolies torches de fer ouvragées. On entendait que le chuintement des souliers dans les sombres passages et Jabert, éberlué par cette étrange équipée, se dit qu'à glisser ainsi silencieux dans les couloirs, ils devaient ressembler à un sorte d'Ordre secret composé de sorciers louches tout noirs.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant un plat de fruit. Gabriel chatouilla la poire qui frémit et avec un petit déclic, le tableau s'ouvrit comme une porte. Ils entrèrent dans un vaste couloir éclairé au flambeau et après quelques détours, arrivèrent près d'un échafaudage de gros tonneaux de vinaigre.

\- Écoutez bien le rythme que je vais taper sur ce tonneau.

Gabriel tapota quatre fois et le tonneau s'ouvrit en deux, laissant entrevoir un petit couloir circulaire.

\- Si vous vous trompez, soyez certains que vous le regretterez, ajouta le préfet d'un air malicieux puis il se pencha afin de passer lui-même dans l'ouverture.

Et bien voilà qui est charmant songea Jabert. Bon sang! Au lieu de pouvoir rester dans la grande salle comme les autres et, qui sait, réussir à parler à quelqu'un d'intéressant, il était coincé avec cette bande de tarés qui se foutaient de sa gueule et des premières années au bord du suicide. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de sûre, c'est que c'était la pire soirée de sa vie!

Il soupira et, la mort dans l'âme, il disparut dans le vieux baril à la suite des autres.


	2. La salle commune

Jabert traversa le petit passage circulaire qui menait à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Il se retrouva dans une pièce accueillante où au centre, de nombreuses chaises et des fauteuils dépareillés attendaient les élèves à la façon d'un sympathique salon. Des tables de bois blond délimitaient les lieux d'études et tout le tour du plafond bas, de jolies frises de bois sculptées apportaient une touche gracieuse où dominaient les jaunes et les noirs.

Devant les hautes fenêtres arrondies qui donnaient sur la pelouse du château, de nombreuses plantes profitaient du soleil qui faisaient luire les jolis pots de cuivre suspendus. Les murs étaient percés de quelques portes toute rondes dont deux devaient sûrement mener aux dortoir. Mais le plus remarquable, c'était le nombre de toiles qui ornaient les murs. Il devait bien y en avoir une centaine de toutes les tailles mais la plus grande de toutes ornait le dessus du foyer et représentait une sorcière, Helga Poufsouffle de toute évidence, qui levait sa coupe à leur endroit dans un gracieux geste de bienvenue.

Dans cette salle joyeuse qui donnait une impression de calme et de confort, il était facile de s'imaginer prendre du bon temps avec des amis ou encore lire tranquillement dans l'un des sofa moelleux du salon. Jabert sourit en se disant que s'il avait la malchance d'être tombé chez les ploucs, au moins la salle commune n'avait rien de décevant.

Tandis que les poufsouffles déplaçaient les fauteuils et les chaises avec des rires et des blagues d'élèves heureux de se revoir, les préfèts menèrent la cohorte sur la gauche de la salle, devant un grand mur de pierres jaunes. Au milieu, le grand blason de la maison était gravée profondément dans la vieille roche. L'ouvrage était un peu brut et moyenâgeux, à quoi on devinait sans peine qu'il devait dater des premiers temps de l'établissement. Dans le coin droit, un petit escalier permettait d'accéder à une mince estrade qui courait tout le long du mur. Elle était longue de plusieurs mètres mais si étroite qu'elle faisait à peine deux pieds de large. Jabert se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir un perchoir pareil. L'étroit parapet pouvait certes se montrer utile pour surplomber le public mais à moins d'avoir du sang de chèvre de montagne, mieux valait ne pas se risquer à faire des cabrioles dessus. À ce moment, Mary et Gabriel grimpèrent la volée de marche pour s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la mince estrade où ils avaient sans doute l'intention de prononcer l'ennuyeux discours d'accueil de toute maison qui se respecte.

Les préfets attendirent un instant que les élèves aient approché les sièges autour des nouveaux. Ils s'installèrent dans un calme surprenant et Jabert songea qu'ils donnaient tous l'impression que quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce que les nouveaux se mettent à danser pour leur bon plaisir. Au quel cas, ils allaient être déçus puisque pour sa part, la danse n'était pas son fort. Mary s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence se fit autour des nouveaux.

\- Je crois que plusieurs parmi vous venez de passer la pire soirée de votre vie. Est-ce que je me trompe? demanda la préfète en frais d'introduction.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit et Mary haussa un sourcil compréhensif.

\- Vous venez d'être répartis dans la pire maison de Poudlard. Celle où vous espériez ne jamais atterrir, c'est bien cela?

Tous les nouveaux la regardaient avec de grands yeux, interloqués à l'idée qu'on ose aborder de front un sujet aussi sensible.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Poufsouffle? Ne me cachez rien, je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez entendu de pire.

Mary ne se laissa pas démonter par le silence gêné qui s'en suivit et désigna Jabert.

\- Jabert, toi qui vient juste d'arriver, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu de mauvaises choses à notre sujet? demanda Mary avec un sourire engageant.

\- Moi? Heu … Et bien que … Que Poufsouffle n'a pas gagné le coupe depuis soixante-dix ans?

\- En fait, soixante-douze ans. C'est exact. Quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Que c'est la maison des cancres? dit d'une toute petite voix, la jeune fille à l'air tragique.

\- Très bien. Quoi d'autre?

\- Que tous ceux qui viennent ici sont là parce que les autres maisons n'ont pas voulu d'eux. Que c'est la maison-poubelle de Poudlard, dit Henry, le jeune garçon qui avait pleuré en se rendant à sa place.

\- Qu'il n'y a que des tarés et des stupides qui ne feront jamais rien de bon dans la vie! ajouta une petite blondinette aux immenses yeux bruns.

Soudain, comme si une écluse s'était ouverte, tous les enfants se mirent à balancer l'ensemble des infamies dont ils avaient eu vent. La piètre réputation du blaireau, leur nullité au Quidditch, leur faiblesse de caractère, une mollesse congénitale, les brimade des autres maisons, le ridicule de facto, tout y passa. Lorsque la source se tarit enfin, Mary hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Poufsouffle n'est jamais la première. Que ce soit le Quidditch, la coupe des quatre maisons ou les résultat scolaire, nous sommes rarement les premiers. Mais il y a de très bonnes raisons à cela et je vous le donne en mille, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence. Nous sommes aussi brillants que les autres. Alors, est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de ces raisons qui expliquent pourquoi poufsouffle n'est jamais première ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et Mary les approuva.

\- Non, vous n'en savez rien et savez-vous pourquoi? Parce que personne n'en sait rien! Personne ! cria-t-elle en les faisant tous sursauter. Personne sauf les autres poufsouffles ici présent, vos compagnons et les seules personnes au monde à partager ce secret. Les professeurs n'en savent rien, les directeurs de maison n'en savent rien, sauf le nôtre bien entendu, et même le directeur lui-même n'en sait rien! Personne ne sait rien sur nous! *1* Et nul autre qu'un Poufsouffle n'est entré ici depuis la construction de cette salle il y a plus d'un millier d'année!

Des cris enjoués et des applaudissements jaillirent d'un peu partout dans la salle commune car il était vrai que tenir les intrus à distance au fil de tous ces siècles représentait un sacré tour de force.

\- Car cette pièce est remplie de secrets épatants! Incroyables! continua la préfète. Ici, vous verrez des choses que personne n'a jamais vu, vous ferez des choses que nul autre que nous n'a la possibilité de faire et vous ferez partie d'ordres secrets dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Ici se trouvent de véritables joyaux du monde magique que seuls les poufsouffles sont appelés à connaître car ils sont ignoré de tous les autres depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Fasciné, Jabert fixait Mary avec d'aussi grands yeux que les plus jeunes. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible? Cette maison était-elle réellement la gardienne d'un coffre au trésor dont personne n'avait la clef? Personne, sauf eux?

\- Et ils doivent être ignorés ! Je ne blague pas! Comprenez que si jamais quiconque en savait quoi que ce soit, ce serait la fin de Poudlard ! Des gens du monde entier seraient prêts à démolir cette école brique par brique pour mettre la main sur notre salle commune! C'est pourquoi la loyauté est l'une de nos qualité principale. Ces secrets ne doivent jamais au grand jamais sortir d'ici. Jamais.

La préfète regarda les nouveaux Poufsouffles avec tant de sérieux que personne ne douta un instant que les plus grands malheurs s'abattraient sur le monde s'ils osaient parler de quoi que ce soit.

\- Chacun, chacune ici est digne de confiance car tous les poufsouffles sont les gardiens d'objets magiques légendaires et si un seul parmi vous devait nous trahir, nous serions tous en grand danger, insista la préfète en les fixant d'un air d'outre-tombe.

\- Bon écoutez, ne vous en faites pas trop non plus, tempéra Gabriel en remarquant que des nouveaux semblaient près de faire dans leur froc. Ce n'est rien de compliqué. Tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de la fermer.

\- La fermer, exact, approuva Mary. Et pour la fermer, les poufsouffles sont les grands champions toutes catégories. Qui a parlé tout à l'heure que nous sommes des perdants et que nous ne faisons jamais rien de bon dans la vie?

\- C'est … heu, c'est moi, dit la petite fille aux cheveux blonds, mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tenta-t-elle pour se racheter.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème à le penser vraiment parce que c'est bien ce qu'il semble, dit Mary avec un clin d'oeil. Et ce n'est pas pour rien! Si personne ne se doute de ce que nous faisons, c'est que nous sommes tous formés à garder des secrets qui sont parmi les plus importants du monde magique. C'est une compétence rare et très prisée. Difficile à trouver ailleurs qu'ici.

Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur le groupe des recrues comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était loin de leur débiter des sornettes et que tout ça était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Saviez-vous que presque tous ceux et celles qui travaillent au département des mystères viennent de notre maison? Et que dans les départements les plus secrets et les plus puissants d'Angleterre, on engage des poufsouffles en priorité? Et plus encore, qu'à chaque année des ministères et des Ordres secrets du monde entier viennent jusqu'ici et se battent pour être les premiers à recruter les meilleurs finissants?

Les nouveaux faisaient des têtes si incrédules que la réponse allait de soi.

\- Non, bien entendu vous n'en saviez rien. Et vous n'en saviez rien parce que la preuve de notre loyauté c'est justement le fait que personne n'en a jamais rien su. Personne. Jamais. C'est ce qu'on appelle un secret de blaireau.

\- Aucune autre maison de Poudlard ne peut se vanter d'un pareil prestige, ajouta fièrement Gabriel. Les autres se croient tous meilleurs que nous mais dans les faits, nous sommes la seule véritable maison d'élite de cette école! Les dignitaires des autres pays n'ont rien à cirer des serdaigles, des gryfondors ou des serpentards. Ils traversent la planète et viennent ici uniquement pour nous. Pour nous seuls. Mais bien sûr, aucun poufsouffle digne de ce nom ne s'en vantera jamais et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on vient nous chercher de si loin.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça veut dire que les poufsouffles peuvent devenir des agents secrets? demanda un jeune rouquin avec des yeux agrandis d'espoir.

\- Agent … secret? répéta Gabriel qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot.

\- C'est comme un genre d'Auror qui travaille sous couverture, expliqua un jeune poufsouffle assis sur le bras d'un divan et qui lui aussi devait avoir grandi en pays moldu.

\- Ah... Et bien, j'imagine que oui, répondit Mary. Mais ce genre de métier est très exigeant. Ce n'est pas tous les des Poufsouffles qui se retrouve au service des mystères de Russie.

\- Ce n'est pas tout le monde non plus qui aime remplir des formulaires barbants, cria une voix dans la salle en provoquant les rires de l'assemblée.

\- En effet, ce genre de travail n'est pas toujours aussi excitant qu'on l'imagine mais si tu travailles bien et que tu le veux vraiment, je suis certaine que tu pourras devenir une sorte «d'agent secret», dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Du moins, c'est ici la meilleure maison pour y arriver.

\- Whoaaaa! Ça c'est trop génial! s'exclama le petit rouquin qui afficha un air tellement ravi qu'il était aisé d'en conclure qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention à l'histoire des formulaires.

\- Tout au long de vos études ici, vous serez sous-estimés, continua Gabriel. Les autres nous prennent pour des imbéciles qui ne feront jamais rien de bon et mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne : c'est ce que nous voulons. Avant ce soir, vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer que Poufsouffle faisait quoi que soit d'important pas vrai? Vous aviez l'impression que nous n'avions rien d'intéressant? Et bien c'est exactement ce que les autres doivent croire.

\- C'est en effet une excellente couverture et pour qu'elle tienne, il nous faut trois choses : l'honnêteté, la fidélité et surtout, la loyauté.

\- C'est pourquoi personne ne vous a parlé à la table ce soir, expliqua le préfet. Aucun parmi vous n'a encore prêté serment de loyauté. Et tant que vous n'aurez pas fait ce serment, aucun d'entre vous n'est digne de notre confiance, aucun n'est digne de s'asseoir à notre table, aucun n'est digne d'être un poufsouffle.

Le groupe de novice sentit que sur eux, pesaient tous les regards. Certains relevèrent la tête fièrement et d'autres plus timides se tassèrent sur eux même mais tous pressentaient que quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui allait suivre serait déterminant.

\- Si vous voulez rester ici, vous devez faire serment de loyauté, dit Mary. Mais êtes-vous vraiment prêts à faire ce serment ? Réfléchissez bien. Ne le faites pas à la légère. Avant de décider, sachez que jamais vous ne pourrez de parler de ce qui se passe à Poufsouffle. Rien du tout! Jamais. De toute votre vie. Alors si vous êtes du genre à aimer vous vanter, pensez-y bien, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

\- Ce serment est magique, il n'y aura aucun retour possible, reprit Gabriel. Où que vous soyez et quel que soit votre âge, si vous dites quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un poufsouffle l'Ordre du souffle d'Helga le saura et vous pourchassera où que vous soyez. Et croyez-moi, je ne ne voudrais pas être à votre place dans ce cas.

Devant des menaces aussi inquiétantes, Jabert ne put retenir l'évidente question qui le tourmentait.

\- Mais.. si jamais on s'échappe, qu'on dit quelque chose sans le vouloir … Je veux dire ça peut arriver. Qu'est-ce qui se passera?

Les plus jeunes le regardèrent avec reconnaissance, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu besoin de poser une question aussi compromettante.

\- C'est heureux que tu soulèves ce point Jabert. J'y arrivais, dit Mary. Comme l'a dit Henry en parlant de «maison-poubelle», Poufsouffle accueille ceux qui ne cadrent nulle part ailleurs et si vous ne cadrez nulle part, ce n'est pas parce que votre place est dans une poubelle, c'est au contraire parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial. Ici, nous le sommes tous. Mais même si vous êtes la personne la plus spéciale du monde, il y a une chose et une seule qui vous empêchera à jamais de passer cette porte. Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- UN COEUR NOIR! crièrent les élèves avec un bel ensemble.

\- Un coeur noir. C'est le seul critère de rejet de notre maison et il est là pour protéger les secrets que vous aurez à garder. Aucun d'entre vous n'a un coeur noir alors aucun d'entre vous ne VOUDRA trahir sa maison. C'est de cela dont il s'agit.

\- Oui et nous avons des formations très complètes sur les meilleures façon de s'en sortir lorsqu'on dit une bêtise sans le faire exprès. Il y a même des ateliers et des concours. On est très bien organisé, ajouta un un garçon rondouillard d'une quinzaine d'année qui tenait visiblement à les rassurer.

\- Et si on ne veux pas faire le serment qu'est-ce qui arrive? demanda une petite fille noire aux cheveux crépus.

\- La directrice de notre maison viendra vous chercher, vous fera tout oublier et le choixpeau vous enverra dans une autre maison. Il n'y a aucune honte à cela. Aucune. Et votre fameux souhait se réalisera. Vous n'étudierez pas à Poufsouffle ... Tout sera réglé en moins de cinq minutes. Alors dites-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous veut partir ?

Pour Jabert, les choses étaient plus que claires. Il allait étudier dans cette maison coûte que coûte à moins que quelqu'un ne le sorte de force, et encore, il s'accrocherait aux fauteuils. L'instant d'avant, tout lui avait semblé perdu mais maintenant, tout lui semblait fabuleux et plus excitant que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas et les autres élèves levaient la tête d'un air décidé, indiquant qu'il n'y aurait aucune défection dans la cuvée.

\- Personne ne souhaite partir? Alors êtes-vous prêts à prêter serment et ainsi devenir de véritables poufsouffles?

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai rien entendu, dit Mary en mettant la main derrière son oreille.

Un oui bien franc jaillit de tous les gosiers mais la préfète ne sembla pas des plus émue.

\- Pardon?

Un grand oui s'éleva à en faire trembler les murs et Mary sourit, satisfaite.

\- Vous comprenez bien que si vous faites ce serment, vous serez liées par votre parole pour toujours? dit gravement Gabriel. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que vous voulez?

Encore une fois la nouvelle cuvée cria un grand OUI à s'en faire éclater la gorge.

\- Très bien. Qui veut commencer?

\- Moi! cria la petite fille noire à la tête pleine de boucles.

Jabert soupira, heureux que pour une fois ce soir, quequ'un d'autre veuille bien briser la glace et risquer de passer pour un navet. Mary fit monter la jeune fille sur l'estrade et lui demanda de poser la main sur l'écusson de la maison gravé dans la pierre. Le blaireau de pierre au centre de l'écusson leva la patte devant lui et regarda la petite de ses yeux mal dégrossis.

\- Pose ta main dans la patte du blaireau et répète après-moi : Je jure de garder tous les secrets de Poufsouffle même au-delà de la mort, que le souffle d'Helga soit mon témoin.

Amélie répéta la formule ainsi que tous les autres qui montèrent sur l'estrade à tour de rôle, jurer solennellement leur indéfectible loyauté. À la suite de quoi, Gabriel gonfla la poitrine pour dire la phrase consacrée.

\- JE VOUS PRÉSENTE NOS NOUVEAUX POUFSOUFFLES! hurla le préfet en levant le poing.

Aussitôt, les autres élèves se mirent à applaudir et crier de concert pour célébrer l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux compagnons. Tous se levèrent pour leur taper l'épaule, leur ébouriffer les cheveux ou les féliciter avec effusions. On leur tira des chaises afin qu'ils s'installent confortablement et se sentent comme chez-eux. S'ils s'étaient sentis rejetés au bout de leur table, les nouveaux furent cette fois plus que bien accueillis par la maisons blaireaux, leur nouveau foyer.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, ne les abîmez pas trop, lança Gabriel en riant. Alors commençons par une récompense car on vous a promis des secrets et on ne voudrait pas que vous nous preniez pour des menteurs et préparez-vous parce que vous allez en avoir pour votre serment! Vous êtes prêts? Mary, à toi l'honneur.

 _\- Tarino revelato_! prononça la jeune femme en touchant le mur de sa baguette.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de résoudre l'une des énigmes qui me semble parmi les plus fascinantes des HP : le caractère aimable des poufsouffles.

Lorsqu'on analyse l'ensemble du canon, on ne peut que se surprendre de l'attitude générale des blaireaux. On les prend pour des imbéciles et on se moque ouvertement de leur capacités mais au lieu de s'en défendre, les jaunes s'en fichent. Encore plus étrange, malgré ces railleries méprisantes, ils sont de l'avis général, «aimables et agréables» avec tout le monde. Cette attitude qu'on pourrait qualifier de méga-pacifique défie tous les codes de réactions observables chez les humains normaux. Lorsque quelqu'un vous traite de raté, vous n'allez pas lui faire un câlin, pas vrai?

Au niveau comportemental, nous nous trouvons donc devant une véritable énigme. Comment une maison au grand complet peut-elle être ridiculisée et méprisée tout en restant dans les meilleures dispositions envers ceux qui l'insulte?

Peu d'options sont envisageables et une des seules choses qui d'après-moi pourrait expliquer cette réaction contre-nature serait celle-ci : les poufsouffles encouragent eux-même ces préjugés à leur endroit et ils le font en toute connaissance de cause. Dans un tel cas, ils n'auraient en effet aucune raison de prendre ombrage de préjugés qu'ils ont créés de toute pièce et qu'il encouragent année après année. Il serait aussi tout à fait logique qu'ils se fichent complètement de ces racontars et surtout, n'éprouvent pas le besoin de s'en défendre.

Et voilà qui explique tout.

Cependant cela nous mène surtout à un nouveau problème. Pourquoi diable les blaireaux feraient-ils une chose pareille? Qu'est-ce qui peut motiver toute une maison à se placer volontairement en position de perdant? Pourquoi vouloir descendre au dernier des niveau et s'installer sur l'échelon le plus redouté de toute société normalement constituée ? Et ce, tout un millénaire!

Dans un pareil cas, la première question qu'on peut se poser est celle-ci : a-t-on déjà vu qui que ce soit se placer volontairement en perdant ? Une fois enlevés les masochistes, les saints et les cinglés -qui n'entrent pas dans le cadre de cette étude-, il ne reste pas des masses de postulants prêt à tout endurer pour avoir le plaisir d'être en queue de peloton. Mais on peut tout de même ressortir deux profils typiques : ceux qui ont quelque chose à y gagner comme par exemple les sportifs dans les matchs truqués et ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher comme par exemple, les avares qui font semblant d'être de parfaits misérables alors que leur grenier croule sous les lingots d'or.

Sur la première possibilité, on ne voit pas très bien ce que les poufsouffle auraient à gagner à rester d'éternels perdants. Malgré que serpentard n'hésiterais probablement pas à verser des pots de vin pour se débarrasser d'un concurrent, après tout l'ambition n'a pas de limite. L'autre hypothèse, tout de même plus probable, c'est qu'ils pourraient bien avoir quelque chose à cacher.

Si c'est le cas, forcément, ils ont quelque chose de précieux à dissimuler. Bien sûr, il semble de prime abord peu probable que de jeunes élèves se retrouvent avec un trésor. Cependant si c'était le cas, il est évident que la stratégie de l'avare serait parfaite. Qui soupçonnerait qu'il y a des trésors magiques chez ces perdants sans intérêt? Des minables sans envergure qui ne sont connus que pour leur médiocrité ? Clairement personne.

Cette hypothèse est bien sûr étonnante et on demandera à bon droit s'il y a quoi que ce soit dans le canon qui ait l'air de pouvoir appuyer ce délire. À ceci je répondrai oui. La salle commune des poufsouffles a des particularités si exceptionnelles lorsqu'on la compare aux autres, qu'il pourrait bien y avoir anguille sous roche.

Premièrement, elle est la seule à avoir mis en place un dispositif de sécurité pour repousser les intrus. On parle de recevoir de pleins barils de vinaigre dans les yeux. Cela me semble un système quelque peu redoutable pour une simple salle commune. Après tout l'école n'est remplie que d'innocents gamins. N'est-ce pas étrange? D'autre part, la salle des poufsouffles est la plus inaccessible de l'école. C'est un cénacle inviolé où nul étranger n'a pu mettre ne serais-ce que le bout d'un orteil depuis mille ans (Pottermore) et ce, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Évidemment, peut-être que les blaireaux sont complètement paranoïaques sans raison valable (après tout, le pourcentage de cancre est supposément substantiel) mais ne serait-il pas plus logique qu'il y ait une raison pour que cette salle soit si bien protégée ?

Ceci étant, je dirais qu'il n'est pas impossible d'avancer que les poufsouffles pourraient bien avoir eux même créés et encouragés leur mauvaise réputation afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux en raison d'un trésor qui serait dissimulé dans leur salle commune. On l'aura deviné, c'est de cette hypothèse quelque peu rocambolesque que s'inspire cette petite fic.

La théorie du critère de rejet de Poufsouffle vient quant à elle d'un commentaire de Julia sur ff. net. Elle a remarqué que Peter Pettigrew n'était pas assez courageux pour Gryfondor, pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle et pas assez ambitieux pour Serpentard. En toute logique, il aurait donc dû se retrouver à Poufsouffle. Cependant, la noirceur de son coeur l'en aurait empêché ce qui laisse penser que Poufsouffle n'accepte aucun sorcier de cette trempe. C'est une excellente proposition à laquelle j'adhère tout à fait. Surtout que cela expliquerait pourquoi Poufsouffle compte le moins de sorciers ayant mal tournés et expliquerait aussi que les dispositions de la maison soient naturellement pacifique au départ.

* * *

– Note

1- Dans les faits, on sait fort peu de chose des Poufsouffles et analyser soigneusement le canon le confirme hors de tout doute possible. Ce qui donne d'ailleurs raison à la comédie musicale « A very Potter musical» qui résume admirablement la situation : «What the hell is a hufflepuff?» (Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'un poufsouffle?)


	3. Le trésor des blaireaux

Tandis que les préfets descendaient de l'estrade, les pierres du mur s'ouvrirent un peu comme celles du chemin de traverse. Avec un bruit sourd, les grosses briques se tassèrent les une sur les autres jusqu'aux murs mitoyens où elles disparurent. Le mur de salle commune venait de s'ouvrir sur une grande scène de théâtre qui en un clin d'œil, avait transformé la confortable pièce d'étude en salle de spectacle.

La petite estrade qui courait le long du mur s'enfonçait maintenant sur au moins vingt mètres de profondeur, dégageant un plancher presque assez spacieux pour accueillir le troupeau d'hippogriffes de l'école. Encore plus impressionnant, le fond de la scène était rempli d'une étrange fumée pâle. Elle tenait à la verticale comme une sorte de mur vivant et ondulait doucement en arabesques paresseuses qui s'illuminait de jolies couleurs. Jabert y reconnut tout de suite un écran de théâtre grâce auquel on faisait apparaître tous les décors qu'on voulait. Le plancher était noir, mât et uni et on pouvait aussi apercevoir sur les côtés, les rideaux rouges qui devaient fermer la scène au besoin.

Jabert songea qu'il était bien dommage que le plafond soit aussi bas car il semblait pour le moins incongru qu'une scène aussi vaste n'ait que deux mètres de haut.C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd fit lever toutes les têtes et l'étudiant étranger cligna des yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas la berlue. Le plafond était en train de se soulever en son centre. Comme si une bulle géante et invisible se gonflait en repoussant le plafond, celui-ci se creusa en un vaste dôme qui sembla bientôt s'élever sur au moins dix mètre de haut. En se soulevant, le plafond libéra tout le haut de la grande scène qui pris des proportions gigantesques, surplombant la salle commune comme un bijou géant serti dans l'acropole circulaire. En même temps, une rangée de gracieux balcons s'avancèrent tout le tour de la vaste coupole pour accueillir un public qui ne pouvait qu'avoir une vue imprenable sur le spectacle.

La transformation de la salle commune était remarquable et comme les autres première année, Jabert applaudit avec entrain cette réalisation aussi ingénieuse qu'impressionnante. Mais le plus beau était encore à venir car les côtés du joli théâtre se couvrirent de gracieuses frises sculpté qui s'étendirent aux balcons puis s'élevèrent tout le tour de la coupole formant de merveilleuses moulures jusqu'en haut.

Jabert ne put s'empêcher de songer au petit théatre privé de la reine Marie-Antoinette, l'une des quelques merveilles moldues de Versailles qui avaient été épargnées par les foudres de la révolution française. Bien sûr, l'art moldu avait quelque chose de plus laborieux et de plus lourd en comparaison de la délicatesse de l'art magique, mais la scène, le balcon et le plafond circulaire du joli théâtre de la reine était certes assez semblable à l'incroyable théâtre des blaireaux. À l'exception bien sûr de l'or et de l'ébène qui mettaient les jaunes et les noirs à l'honneur. Cette débauche de frises et de sculptures donnaient presque le tournis et le jeune homme se dit que l'ensemble donnait l'impression de se trouver en plein cœur d'une immense œuvre d'art.

Sur ce, des escaliers ouvragés descendirent en tournoyant sous les balcons et quelques étudiants s'y précipitèrent aussitôt.

\- Hého, c'est ma place ! s'exclama une jeune fille à la peau mate en tirant par la manche un garçon blond qui tentait de gravir l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Tu rêves ou quoi? rétorqua-t-il surpris.

\- L'année dernière, dernier jour d'école, quatorze tubes de peinture de moustaches de lamantin première qualité, dit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.

Il la regarda d'un air inintelligent.

\- Échangés contre la place que tu avais gagné pour ce soir? … La mémoire te reviens j'espère, dit-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Un instant, il fronça les sourcils puis un air de dépit se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Ha oui…

\- Ha oui, exactement. Cher Érick, veuillez faire place, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant le parterre d'un mouvement gracieux.

Érick descendit tristement tandis que sa collègue toute joyeuse, montait retrouver les poufsouffles privilégiés qui s'installaient sur l'admirable perchoir. Les meilleures places de toute évidence.

Un poufsouffle d'une quinzaine d'année au visage moucheté de taches de rousseur et aux cheveux court d'un beau rouge carotte, grimpa sur la scène d'un pas alerte. Le tapage enjoué que provoqua son entrée laissa croire que le jeune homme était déjà bien connu de la cohorte des blaireaux visiblement ravis de sa présence. Tandis que les élèves scandait son nom, il s'avança au devant de la scène en écartant largement les bras comme pour un salut victorieux.

\- Merci, merci fidèle public et bienvenue à nos première année! Bienvenue aussi à Jabert notre étudiant étranger. Cette année, la France a bien choisie car elle a choisie Poufsouffle! dit-il en déchaînant de nouveaux applaudissements. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je m'appelle Ricardo et j'aurai le plaisir d'animer le traditionnel spectacle de la rentrée! Merci, merci, grand merci. Et commençons ce traditionnel spectacle par la traditionnelle question : est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous a déjà entendu parler de Gloriel ? demanda-t'il en s'adressant aux premières années.

Jabert battit des cils, sûr qu'il ne pouvait vraiment s'agir de LA Gloriel.

\- C'est comme dans l'expression? dit une petite fille à la peau café au lait.

\- Bravo! Quand on dit, «c'est presque du Gloriel» ou «Cesse de te prendre pour Gloriel» c'est à Amande Gloriel que l'on fait référence, dit Ricardo en se retournant vers le fond de la scène où se trouvait le mur de fumée.

Comme rien ne se passait, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. À ce moment, on entendit un bruit d'explosion et une grande colonne de flamme jaillit des coulisses.

\- Bon sang ! entendit-on crier de derrière les rideaux.

Un jeune homme tout fumant sortit des coulisses en brandissant une baguette l'air penaud.

\- Émilien, tu n'aurais pas pris ma foutu baguette par hasard? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son petit frère.

Confus, le jeune première années sortit l'instrument de sa poche et sous les rires et les cris du public amusé, il s'avança vers la scène pour procéder à l'échange des baguettes un peu trop semblables.

\- Voici Martino! s'écria Roberto. Notre préposé aux décors et aux effets pyrotechniques!

Sous la salve de rires et de blagues où se distinguaient les références aux flatulences de dragons, Martino s'inclina à l'endroit de ses collègues et disparut sans demander son reste.

\- Nous parlions donc d'Armande Gloriel, reprit Roberto en indiquant le mur de fumée derrière lui.

La fumée se mit à tourbillonner et en un instant, se recomposa en un immense portrait en trois dimensions qui s'éleva sur toute la hauteur de la scène. Impressionnant du haut de sa dizaine de mètres, un écusson gravé aux armes de Poufsouffle encadrait le portrait d'une femme potelée aux cheveux noir et à la robe d'un jaune impossible.

Les premières années qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle apparition poussèrent quelques cris de surprises et même Jabert, qui pourtant avait vu de nombreux écrans de théâtre, ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. La vivacité des couleurs et la complexité des détails indiquait qu'on se trouvait sans conteste devant un objet magique de très grande qualité. Un écran de fumée digne des les plus beaux théâtres de Paris. Et oui, on parlait bien d'Amande Gloriel. «LA» Gloriel

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, Gloriel est considérée comme l'une des plus grandes sculpteures que le monde sorcier ait connu, repris Roberto. Elle est un peu comme le Michel Ange du monde magique, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil aux jeunes blaireaux nés-moldus. Au dix-huitième siècle, elle a travaillé à ce théâtre tout au long de ses études. Vous le voyez présentement tel qu'il était lorsqu'elle a terminé sa dernière année.

Armande Gloriel PUTAIN! Et pourquoi pas Merlin en personne ?! Ne pouvant croire qu'il se trouvait dans l'œuvre d'une légende magique pareille, Jabert porta alors attention aux détails qui pouvaient laisser deviner le travail d'un sculpteur de talent.

La finesse des fleurs ou l'air enjoué des blaireaux qui étaient légion parmi la débauche de motifs élégants pouvaient le laisser supposer. Cependant, la devanture des balcons sur lesquels étaient sculptés une quarantaine de magnifiques personnages de bois, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'exceptionnel talent de l'artiste. Ils représentaient des hommes et des femmes vêtus à la mode du XVIIIe siècle si délicatement sculptés que cela faisait plaisir à voir. Ils étaient couchés ou assis, semblant discuter entre eux en tenant des instruments de musique. Ils étaient bardés de bijoux, de boutons de manchette, de rubans et d'une véritable débauche de détails qui faisait revivre sous leurs yeux, l'une des modes sorcières parmi les plus extravagantes à avoir existée. Leurs jambes gainées de chausses et les tissus compliqués des robes à volants dépassaient de la balustrade, donnant l'impression qu'ils s'y étaient assis pour prendre du bon temps, un peu comme des écoliers après la classe.

\- Cette œuvre de jeunesse lui tenait particulièrement à coeur alors tout au long de sa carrière, Gloriel est revenue travailler ici à temps perdu. Au fil des années, elle y a mis tout son savoir et son talent. Si bien que ce petit théatre est devenu l'un des chef d'oeuvre de la plus grande sculpteur du monde! Admirez maintenant la splendeur du grand théâtre de Poufsouffle ! cria Roberto en levant sa baguette.

Comme réveillée d'un songe, les sculpture du balcon prirent soudainement vie. Les personnages s'étirèrent comme s'ils s'éveillaient d'un long sommeil. Les jolies dames faisaient mine de replacer leurs coiffure compliqués sous les petits chapeaux pointus tandis que les messieurs époussetaient leur chemise d'acacia et leurs pantalons de bois vert. Un monsieur d'un certain âge à l'air sérieux se leva au milieu des musiciens et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Jeune damoiseaux et damoiselle, nouveaux venus, soyez les bienvenus à Poufsouffle! L'orchestre de chambre de la maison a choisi d'interpréter pour votre initiation de ce soir, la valse des poulain-vilains de Darius Nemesis.

Les musiciens saluèrent gracieusement les nouveaux puis dans un bel ensemble, ils soulevèrent des violons qu'ils coincèrent sous sous leur menton, embouchèrent trompettes et clarinettes et entamèrent doucement la pièce. Jabert n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Des sculptures de bois animés qui produisaient réellement de la musique ?! Bon sang! On ne voyait cela que dans les plus grands musées!

Malgré tout, rien de ce que Jabert avait pu voir n'arrivait à la cheville de ces merveilles. Les musiciens se jetaient des coups d'œil, les joues des trompettistes se gonflaient, les touches des hautbois dansaient sous les doigts habiles et les boucles de cheveux tremblaient sous les coups d'archets. Gloriel avait réussi insuffler une véritable vie à de simples morceaux de bois.

Jabert jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons qui s'avéraient aussi incrédules que lui. Les petit moldus qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel étaient bien sûr sidérés mais même les jeunes sorciers semblaient eux aussi éblouis. Ils étaient familiers avec les gargouilles parlantes, les statues de garde ou les jeux d'échec sorciers mais rien de cela n'approchait même de loin, la grâce des bois fins, la fluidité des gestes et la pureté musicale de cet incroyable orchestre de balcon.

\- Regardez! cria Henry en pointant la grande coupole du plafond.

Au milieu des motifs floraux du dessus de la scène, un lièvre en bois de chêne levait la tête en agitant les oreilles accompagné par la voix fraîches et claires des flûtes traversières. Soudainement, surpris par un coup de tambour, il fit un bond et se mit à courir comme un beau diable tout le tour du dôme en faisant virevolter les fleurs d'or sculptées sur son passage. Accompagnés par des violons enjoués, il sema le chaos dans les frises qui se réassemblèrent en un vaste champs où apparurent des arbres, des buissons et même au loin, un village avec son clocher d'église. Toute la coupole s'était transformée en une scène champêtre ciselée avec un art qui forçait l'admiration.

Au détour d'une colline, apparurent au loin de jolis moutons sculptés dans un bois si blanc que Jabert n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. À mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans la fresque, on distinguaient de plus en plus clairement une infinité de détails mais aussi les sons propres aux troupeaux en marche. Alors que Jabert admirait le réalisme des bêlements des brebis, une petite bergère délicatement sculptée sortit de derrière un arbre, s'avança au milieu des bêtes et se mit à chanter. Sa voix douce et triste s'éleva dans l'acropole avec une puissance surprenante et une richesse qui prenait tout de suite au coeur. Dans ses haillons de cèdre et d'ortie, elle chanta la solitude des landes à la manière des opéras de jadis.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le village et en un clin d'oeil, le champ se transforma en un marché sculpté rempli de petits étals et de marchands. Parmi les maisons qui s'élevaient maintenant tout le tour de l'acropole, des enfants d'érables blonds dansaient en faisant voler des rubans de chardon finement ciselés tandis que les clarinettes et les violes entonnaient un air joyeux.

Les villageois vinrent rejoindre les enfants et se mirent à chanter un air enjoué et festif qui avait dû être populaire au temps de Gloriel. Le théâtre prit des airs de fête jusqu'à ce que l'orage se mette à gronder et que toutes les sculptures se précipitent à l'abri, disparaissant dans les maisons.

Des milliers de gouttes de pluies en chêne glissèrent sur la surfaces de l'acropole, effaçant le village jusqu'au bord du dôme où elle formèrent des vagues qui se mirent à onduler au rythme des violoncelles, des cors et des tambours. Dans cette mer agitée apparut soudain un grand navire remplie de matelots. Ceux-ci entonnèrent un chant puissant sur l'appel irrésistible de la mer. Après quelques mesures, de grands tentacules de bois de rose s'enroulèrent autour du navire en fouettant les vagues. Les tentacules étaient si grands que certains ressortait du tableau pour se tortiller jusqu'au parterre.

Pris de paniques, les marins entonnèrent un vibrant chant guerrier tout en bataillant contre le monstre. Celui-ci recula enfin et alors que la mer se calmait, de magnifiques dauphins de merisier gris se mirent à sauter tout le tour de la coupole. Après quelques tours, ils s'enhardirent à sauter d'un côté et de l'autre du vaste dôme comme des acrobates, on aurait dit qu'ils volaient dans l'espace arrondi, dessinant un ballet des plus impressionnants.

Alors que Jabert pensait avoir tout vu, la tête d'un immense léviathan apparut au milieu des vagues et plongea vers le parterre, arrachant des cris de surprise aux premières années. Accompagnées par les cors et les violons qui imitaient le chant du majestueux animal, la baleine remonta paresseusement vers l'autre côté, si immense que lorsque son nez disparut à nouveau dans les vagues, ses belles nageoires d'épicéa en étaient encore à frôler les sièges du parterre et qu'il fallut attendre encore plusieurs mesures pour que sa queue d'un réalisme saisissant, traverse l'acropole avec grâce et disparaissent dans les vagues d'ébène et de pin bleu.

\- Bon sang! se dit Jabert, un léviathan grandeur nature, c'est du délire!

En fait, la sculpture avait à peine la taille d'un baleineau mais il était vrai que la chose n'en tenait pas moins de l'exploit. C'est alors que les oiseaux envahirent le ciel. Des mouettes, des cormorans et d'autres oiseaux marins dont nul n'aurait su dire le nom. Seul le bout de leur aile touchaient les murs donnant l'impression qu'ils volaient réellement au dessus des vagues. Il saisissaient au vol des poissons bondissants et plongeaient avec grâce tandis que les hautbois et les violons accompagnaient cette pêche miraculeuse par une symphonie endiablée et c'est sur cette scène magnifique que l'orchestre termina par une finale à faire trembler les murs.

Jabert, toujours debout au milieu du théâtre enchanté, resta muet d'admiration devant ce spectacle merveilleux. Jamais il n'avait rien vu qui puisse approcher la féerie de ce théâtre. Et ne trouvant rien qui pu vraiment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux car c'est le plus aboutis de tous les hommages et certes le plus véritable.


	4. Les elfes d'Helga

Les première années étaenit les plus impressionnées par l'incroyable théâtre des blaireaux mais les anciens l'étaient eux aussi. Impossible de se fatiguer d'une telle merveille. Les applaudissements et les bravos se déchaînèrent dans le fabuleux théâtre tandis que les musiciens s'inclinaient gracieusement et que les moulures de l'acropole reprenaient leur apparence première.

\- S'il vous plaît, puis-je avoir un peu de votre attention, s'il vous plaît, cria Ricardo toujours debout sur le devant de la scène.

Malgré ses efforts, l'enthousiasme de la salle qui refusait de se taire était si débordant que l'orchestre de balcon joua un petit air de remerciement.

\- Rasseyez-vous je vous prie, cria Roberto par dessus la berceuse. Vous aurez tout le temps d'admirer notre théâtre au cours de l'année. Il adore se donner en spectacle … Bon sang, vous êtes déchaînés cette année.

Enfin, les élèves se rassirent et l'orchestre pu prendre une pause. Ricardo bomba le torse fièrement et regarda les nouveaux avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Ce que vous venez de voir, vous êtes les seuls au monde à pouvoir le voir ! Même les plus grands spécialistes de l'oeuvre de Gloriel, n'ont aucune idée à quoi ressemblaient vraiment ses théâtres car il n'en reste plus un seul. N'importe lequel d'entre eux serait prêt à tuer pour voir ne serais-ce qu'une ruine de ses propres yeux. Mais le plus beau et abouti de tous se trouve ici. Et personne ne l'a jamais vu ! Personne sauf …

\- LES POUFSOUFFLES! hurla la salle au au grand complet.

\- Et c'est heureux! Car comme ce théâtre doit valoir à lui seul, la moitié de la Grande Bretagne, Poudlard ne survivrait pas à la meute vautours qui s'abattraient ici si cela venait à se savoir. C'est donc ce qu'on appelle un secret de blaireau.

Ricardo se mit à marcher de long en large sur la scène .

\- Si nous avons ici un tel trésors, ce n'est pas un hasard et nous allons tout de suite voir pourquoi. Alors tous les premières années, levez la main si vous jouez d'un instrument de musique.

Dans le parterre de nouveaux, cinq ou six mains se levèrent.

\- Bien. Qui écrit de la poésie? Un ! Et des pièces de théâtre ? Deux ! Comme vous voyez on a tout ce qu'il faut pour les monter ici!

De nouvelles mains se levèrent à la mention de peinture, dessin, sculpture, inventions, jonglerie magique, sorts de cirque et autres, si bien qu'on réalisa que les talentueux étaient grandement majoritaires.

\- Très bien alors ceux qui n'ont aucun talents connus, levez la main.

Cinq mains se levèrent timidement.

\- Chers amis, je vous présente nos cinq futurs employés du ministère! dit-il à la blague.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent du parterre et des balcons, probablement ceux et celles qui eux non plus, n'avaient pas de talents particuliers pour les arts.

\- Allons, allons, c'est très bien! Il y a de la place pour tout le monde à Poufsouffle, dit Ricardo avec un clin d'oeil. Probablement parce que c'est ici que se retrouvent les élèves les plus inclassables, depuis ses débuts, Poufsouffle a toujours été la maison privilégiée des artistes et c'est pourquoi l'impérissable Gloriel et bien d'autres se sont retrouvés parmi nous!

Un délire d'applaudissements et de cris s'éleva dans la salle indiquant que bon nombre de poufsouffles se comptaient au nombre des peintres, des acteurs ou des écrivains. Prenant part à l'euphorie générale, les sculptures enchantées des balcons entamèrent un petit air festif.

\- OUI! La maison des artistes! répéta Ricardo. Et que font les artistes mesdames et messieurs?

\- ILS FONT LA FÊTE ! cria quelqu'un en déclenchant les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Ricardo approuva en rigolant mais Gabriel le préfet se leva et regarda l'assemblée d'un air sévère.

\- Ils créent Stephen, ils CRÉENT, dit Gabriel avec l'air blasé de celui qui l'a déjà répété mille fois.

\- Oui mais aussi ils font…, répéta Stephen en levant les bras comme un prophète.

\- LA FÊTE! crièrent les poufsouffles avec un bel entrain.

Jabert pouffa de rire. Non mais comment une bande de joyeux lurons pareils pouvaient avoir le travail acharné comme qualité ? Sous les rires et les quolibets, le préfet prit un air quelque peu ennuyé.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Gab, lança une jolie fille brune du haut du balcon. Il faut bien que quelqu'un sacrifie pour que les Poufsouffles ne gagnent pas la coupe!

Avec des cris et des applaudissements enthousiastes, tous le monde acclama cette bonne parole car quoi qu'on en dise, il n'était pas toujours facile de garder sa place en queue de peloton. Et même que par le passé, on avait déjà dû essuyer des catastrophes. Entre autre 73 ans plus tôt, lorsque la maison avait eut le malheur de finir première parce que Sibyl Amor avait sauvé l'école d'un incendie ce qui lui avait valu cents malheureux points d'un coup.

\- Il faut perdre la coupe mais n'oubliez pas qu'il faut quand même arriver à passer ses buses, insista Gabriel.

– Notre préfet a parfaitement raison, approuva Ricardo. MAIS laissons-là ces considérations car ce soir c'est la fête qui l'emporte!

On applaudit à tout rompre le joyeux constat et le maître de cérémonie s'adressa aux nouveaux.

\- Alors contrairement aux autres qui vont tous aller se coucher après le discours des préfets, les poufsouffle eux fêteront les nouveaux comme il se doit ! Et la première chose importante pour fêter dignement, c'est bien sûr, la boustifaille!

Aussitôt, apparurent au milieu des convives des petites tables qui croulaient sous de pures merveilles. Jabert et tous les autres qui avaient à peine chipoté dans le buffet se jetèrent sur la montagne de desserts comme des affamée.

Tout à leur festin, ils écoutèrent Ricardo qui présentait la première artiste de la soirée, une petite fille brune de deuxième année qui grimpa sur la scène sous les applaudissements nourris, un papier à la main.

– Alors bonjour tous les nouveaux, moi c'est Émilie et je vais vous lire un poème sur Helga Poufsouffle que j'ai écrit pour ce soir, dit-elle timidement. Alors voici … Hein? Quoi? demanda-t-elle en regardant la préfète qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Ah oui! Il faut que je vous dise avant que tous ce qu'on voit sur les plateaux ce sont des spécialités-maison créées par Helga elle-même et bien sûr, il n'y a que nous qui en avons.

Émilie jeta un coup d'oeil à Mary qui leva le pouce. L'écran de fumée derrière la scène se transforma pour dessiner une vaste montagne de nourriture. Des desserts colorés formèrent une véritable montagne appétissantes derrière la toute jeune poète qui s'éclaircit la gorge et leva son papier devant elle.

Oh Helga, que serait la cuisine sans toi

Peut-on imaginer de meilleur plats?

Tes soufflés sont renversants

et tes renversés époustouflants

Lorsqu'elle couvre tes desserts

la crème fouettée a plus de caractère

tes fruits confits sont incomparables

qui d'autre de tels prodiges serait capable

Oh Helga, merci de nous avoir laissé

de si beaux souvenirs à savourer

bien sûr un peu je grossirai

mais l'été, sûrement je maigrirai

Car m'ennuyer de mes amis

me rends triste et je dépéris

Mais voilà qu'enfin recommence l'année

et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver.

La salle applaudit le charmant poème au grand plaisir de la petite lectrice. La bouche pleine de pâtisseries merveilleuses- auxquelles d'ailleurs le poème était loin de rendre justice- Jabert se dit qu'un si mignonnet poème récité dans un théâtre si grandiose avait quelque chose de tout à fait adorable.

– Bravo Émilie! dit le maître de cérémonie qui réapparut sur scène en applaudissant. C'est ce qui s'appelle des vers appétissants.

La jeune fille descendit dans la salle où elle fut accueillie par les deuxième année, très fiers de leur consoeur.

– Et maintenant, permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur nos elfes de maison ! dit fièrement Ricardo.

Jabert haussa un sourcil étonné. Les elfes ? … Sans blague. Non mais qui se souciait des elfes ?

– Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que viennent faire des elfes dans notre spectacle. Et bien croyez-moi, eux même se posent la même question car ils n'aiment pas beaucoup jouer les étoiles de soirée! Mais depuis des siècle, c'est la tradition et c'est pourquoi notre cher Maestro trente-septième du nom, combattra sa réserve légendaire pour nous offrir la chanson des elfes d'Helga ! MAESTRO ! cria Roberto en quittant la scène.

L'éclairage se réduit un fin pinceau de lumière dans lequel apparut soudain un petit elfe maigrichon et verdâtre qui avait de grandes dents. Les oreilles toute aplatie sur la tête, il semblait près de mourir de gêne.

Jabert se retint de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu un elfe faire un spectacle et ce n'était probablement pas pour rien. Le pauvre semblait au bord de faire dans son torchon. Il leva un regard craintif sur la salle et s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il tentait de trouver le courage de se lancer.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sortit un petit couinement pathétique.

– aaa…..

Il se tut en verdissant et hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il avait tout raté.

– Pour Helga Maestro ! cria quelqu'un au balcon.

– Pour Helga ! cria un autre.

Tout le monde suivit et avec enthousiasme la salle se mit à scander «Pour Helga ! Pour Helga !»

Maestro regarda la salle et sembla reprendre courage. Une expression déterminée se peignit sur ses traits. Pour Helga, il était visiblement prêt à tout. Il releva la tête, gonfla la poitrine et ouvrit une bouche énorme avec les dents tout de travers.

– AAAAaaaaaAAAaaAAAvant l'honorable Poudlard des elfes étaient bien triiIIIIiiiIIistes! chanta t-il le plus fort qu'il put.

Tout le monde grimaça de concert. Bon sang se dit Jabert, on dirait des ongles sur un tableau. Il jeta de coups d'œil autour de lui, il rêvait ou il avait entendu comme une foule d'elfes qui chantaient ?

Comme si c'était le signal, les musiciens du balcon entamèrent une pièce qui appuyait la tristesse en question. L'écran de théâtre afficha une gravure du Xem siècle, un champ où des elfes ramassaient joyeusement du foin.

– Certains travaillaient aux chaaaAAAaaAAAamp mais d'autres ne travaillaient paaAAaaaaAAAs !

Un petit elfe tout tremblant de trac s'avança sur scène et s'assit près de Maestro, figurant l'elfe qui ne travaillait pas.

Jabert en était sûr, il avait distingué une véritable concert de voix de faussets. Il se pencha vers une quatrième année assise pas très loin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on entend? On dirait qu'il y des dizaines d'elfes planqués partout.

– Oui. On ne les voit pas mais tous les elfes de Poudlard sont ici, expliqua la jeune fille en souriant. Ils viennent toujours pour la chanson des elfes d'Helga.

Une chorale d'elfe … Jabert n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil et c'était sûrement parce que sans blague, ça craignait un max.

Le décor changea pour une mer où des elfes sur une barque remontaient joyeusement des filets, l'elfe enchaîna de son horrible voix.

– Certains pêchaaaAAAaAaaAient mais d'autres ne travaillaient paaAAaAAAAaas!

Un autre petit elfe qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air triste vint s'asseoir près de l'autre et l'atroce refrain reprit sur le même ton, accompagné par les horribles voix d'au moins une centaine d'elfes invisibles. Maestro chanta les joies des elfes qui s'occupaient des chevaux, des seigneurs, du ménage, des cuisines et toujours un petit elfe tout triste qui lui ne travaillait pas venait s'ajouter aux autres, si bien que la scène fut bientôt remplie d'elfes désœuvrés.

Alors que les spectateurs n'en pouvaient plus, la musique changea. Sur l'écran on vit le château de Poudlard au loin et sur un air angélique une jolie fille rondelette de sixième année entra sur scène figurant Helga Poufsouffle.

– Alors petits elfes, dit-elle joyeusement. Ne voulez-vous pas travailler ?

Les elfes bondirent sur leur pieds.

\- OuiiIIIiiiiIIII! Nous voulons travailleeEEEeEEEeer! chantèrent-ils tous de si bon cœur que les spectateurs plissèrent des yeux.

– Nous avons fondés une grande école, Poudlard ! Vous travaillerez pour moi ! Venez! dit Helga.

L'orchestre se lança dans une musique endiablée tandis que les elfes sautaient de joie.

– TRAVAILLER! TRAVAILLER! TRAVAILLER! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson comme une vraie batterie de casseroles.

Les oreilles en choux fleur, Jabert éclata de rire. Ces petites créatures d'ordinaires si discrètes étaient si incroyablement enjouées qu'on ne pouvait pas douter un instant de leur absolue gratitude.

– Alors qui voudra préparer le château pour l'arrivée des petits maîtres ? demanda Helga alors que sur l'écran on voyait le grand hall d'entrée.

– NOUS! LES ELFES! crièrent-ils tous avec entrain.

Tous les elfes claquèrent des doigts à l'unisson et chacun fut fièrement nanti d'un balais, d'une vadrouille ou de plumeaux. L'orchestre se mit à jouer une mélodie pimpante tandis que les elfes faisaient tournoyer les balais comme des sorciers chinois leur bâton, d'autres jonglaient avec les plumeaux qui s'envolaient jusqu'au plafond tandis que le reste faisait des figures compliqués avec les vadrouilles. C'était un véritable ballet et Jabert se mit à battre la mesure des mains avec les autres. Qui aurait cru que les elfes pouvaient se montrer d'aussi divertissantes ménagères ? Et puis ils y étaient nettement plus doués qu'en chant.

– Le château est prêt ! Mais qui voudra transporter les bagages des petits maîtres? demanda Helga tandis que le grand hall disparaissait de l'écran, remplacé par le quai de gare où le train avait déposé les élèves.

– NOUS! LES ELFES! crièrent-ils enjoués

L'orchestre entama un air burlesque qui faisait un peu penser aux cirques ambulants et les elfes claquèrent des doigts à nouveau. Il firent apparaître une montagne de valises multicolores au centre de la scène. Ils se mirent à se les lancer en les faisant littéralement voler dans les airs. On aurait dit de véritables nuées de valises volantes. À la vitesse de l'éclair, ils empilèrent tout ce barda pour former des sculptures multicolores. Ils assemblèrent un train, un hippogriffe, un sorcier puis un dragon. Chacune de ces constructions était tellement ingénieuse qu'elle fut saluée par les Oh! Et les Ah! des élèves ravis. Puis les valises s'évanouirent.

– Tout cela est très bien mais les petits maîtres sont maintenant affamés. Qui voudra travailler aux cuisines?

– NOUS! LES ELFES! crièrent-ils enchantés.

Ils claquèrent des doigts à l'unisson et aussitôt des batteries de cuisine en cuivres se matérialisèrent dans les airs où ils scintillèrent de mille feux. L'orchestre se tut et les elfes levèrent les bras à l'unisson. Tout en flottant, les casseroles se mirent à s'entrechoquer et les cuillères de bois tapèrent sur le fond des chaudrons, créant un rythme endiablé. Une longue table apparut sur le devant de la scène sur laquelle se matérialisa des verres remplis de liquides colorés et des elfes se mirent à faire courir leurs doigts sur les bords pour en tirer des notes enjouées.

Des ustensiles faisaient des rondes d'où s'élevait des sons cristallins, les assiettes volaient dans tous les sens, les linges de table claquaient à l'unisson et le joyeux vacarme que tiraient les elfes de cette folie cuisinière était follement entraînant.

C'était splendide et les blaireaux ravis se levèrent en dansant, criant et sifflant à qui mieux mieux.

Helga s'avança en souriant au milieu de ce fantastique tapage et soudain tout s'arrêta. Les outils de cuisine disparurent dans un silence surréaliste. L'orchestre entama un air grave et beau tandis que les elfes se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Helga leva les mains comme si elle voulait prendre tous les elfes dans ses bras.

– Voici ce que je déclare ! Parce que les elfes sont de ma maison, celle-ci aura le travail acharné pour qualité ! Que tous ceux de Poufsouffle se souviennent que mes elfes ont une place dans mon cœur. Que cela vous rappelle que tous, même les plus humbles, sont dignes de respect. Et c'est là ma plus importante leçon.

Tous les elfes mirent la main sur leur poitrine et s'inclinèrent devant leur maîtresse. Au milieu d'eux, Helga s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs.

Impressionné, Jabert se dit que mille ans plus tôt, ça avait dû faire un sacré scandale. Se doter d'une qualité juste pour honorer des elfes et tout ça en plein moyen-âge … il fallait le faire. Si une seule chose était sûre c'est qu'Helga n'était pas une fondatrice comme les autres.

Helga s'illumina à mesure qu'elle montait plus haut et l'orchestre l'accompagna de façon si touchante que plusieurs blaireaux ne purent s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle s'illumina de plus en plus et finit par devenir une étoile si brillante qu'elle aveugla les spectateurs.

– Gloire à notre maîtresse HelgaaAAaaaAAAaAAAa! chantèrent tous les petits acteurs dans un cauchemardesque trémolo.

La centaines d'elfes dissimulé dans la salle les accompagnèrent à l'unissons si bien que tout le monde se boucha les oreilles en gémissant et Jabert se dit que les vitres allaient sûrement éclater.

Les voix de faussets se turent enfin et tous les premières années se mirent à applaudir plein d'entrain mais ce fut devant une scène vide. Fidèles à eux-même, les elfes travaillaient pour l'honneur, pas pour des récompenses.

Les nouveaux réalisèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls à faire du raffut et les autres élèves mirent un doigt devant leurs lèvres pour leur signifier d'arrêter. Ils cessèrent donc de battre des mains et restèrent en silence.

Un silence révérencieux. Presque un silence d'église. Évidemment, les elfes étaient pratiquement terrifiés par les remerciements et les félicitations. Un tel silence était sûrement la meilleure façon de leur rendre hommage.

Après un petit moment Ricardo revint sur scène plein d'entrain.

– Ça va, ça va. Arrêtez de les applaudir sinon ils ne voudront pas revenir l'année prochaine !

La foule éclata de rire et Ricardo sourit à son public.

– Comme nous l'ont montré nos amis, c'est Helga Poufsouffle qui a recueilli les premiers elfes de Poudlard. Des elfes rejetés, sans travail, vieux ou boiteux dont personne ne voulait. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se mettre au service des gens ordinaires car seuls les seigneurs pouvaient garder des elfes. Ils ont tous trouvés refuge ici et depuis mille ans, notre maison est fière d'avoir en leur nom le travail comme qualité !

Cette fois on fit une véritable ovation aux petits serviteurs et Jabert se demanda s'ils étaient encore là ou bien s'ils s'étaient tous enfuis.

– Et évidemment c'est un secret de blaireau alors pas un mot là dessus ! insista Ricardo lorsque les cris se calmèrent. Mais les elfes de Poufsouffle n'ont pas encore fini de vous étonner! Comme vous avez pu l'entendre de vos propre oreilles malmenées, Maestro trente-septième du nom – le conservateur de notre musée – vient de chanter pour nous. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Ratchel car vous entendrez maintenant l'histoire de Maestro premier du nom! RATCHEL !

* * *

Note –

La maison de poufsouffle est certainement la plus mystérieuse de Poudlard. Sa salle commune est une citadelle imprenable, les jaunes sont gentils avec ceux qui les prennent pour des imbéciles mais il y a un autre aspect très bizarre qui mérite encore d'être souligné : la qualité de travailleurs acharnés.

Ça, ça ne colle vraiment pas. Voyons pourquoi.

Le canon est très clair : Poufsouffle accueille tous ceux qui ne sont pas assez courageux, studieux ou ambitieux pour aller dans les autres maisons. Prenez une rame de métro bondée et retirez les plus courageux, les plus studieux et les plus ambitieux. Vous venez d'enlever une grande part de ceux qui sont le plus motivés à travailler dur pour atteindre leur but. Par conséquent, il ne vous restera sûrement pas les plus travaillants. En fait, d'un point de vue mathématique, il y a fort à parier que vous vous retrouverez avec une belle bande de paresseux.

(D'ailleurs à ce titre le discours d'accueil des Serdaigles sur Pottermore suggère que le travail acharné irait beaucoup mieux aux bleus qu'aux jaunes : _«_ _ _Un Serdaigle, par exemple, trouvera tout naturel de passer des journées et des nuits entières à casser des œufs sur un coin de table de la salle commune en observant le côté sur lequel tombe le jaune pour en tirer des prédictions. D'ailleurs, à Serdaigle, tu trouveras probablement plusieurs volontaires pour t'aider dans ce type de recherches__ _»._ \- Si ça ce n'est pas du travail acharné, je veux bien être pendue.)

D'autre part, il est presque insultant de donner cette qualité aux poufsouffles. Imaginez un peu, ils seraient ceux qui travaillent le plus mais ils sont aussi ceux qui arrivent toujours les derniers. En tout ! Quidditch, notes, buses, points de maison. Selon la coupe de feu, c'est au point où Poufsouffle n'a jamais pu s'approprier aucune gloire depuis des siècles. Des siècles rien de moins ! Autrement dit, ils travailleraient tous avec acharnement mais depuis des centaines d'années, ça n'a jamais donné le moindre résultat. … Entre vous et moi quand on en est là, cancre est un mot beaucoup trop faible et il serait plus juste de parler de dégénérescence congénitale.

À moins bien sûr que comme je l'imagine, les poufsouffle soient en queue de peloton par choix.

Mais de toute manière, il est parfaitement illogique que des élèves qui se trouvent là par pur hasard possèdent tous cette qualité. Si on reprend notre rame de métro, il est bien possible que tous les rejetés qui restent aient en commun la loyauté, la fidélité et la patience à des degrés divers. C'est plausible car c'est assez général. Sauf que travailleur acharné c'est beaucoup plus précis.

Par quel miracle les rejets des trois autres maisons seraient-ils tous des travailleurs acharnés ? Comment se pourrait-il qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre flemmard ? Dans un groupe au hasard c'est forcé, il y aura des travaillants mais aussi d'autres qui le sont moins et même des carrément paresseux. Qu'est-ce que Poufsouffle en fait ? Elle les rejette ? Elle redistribue tous les fainéants chez les voisins ? Entre vous et moi, c'est le plan parfait pour envoyer tous ses pires élèves chez les rivaux et c'est assez peu éthique. De toute manière, Salazar Sepentard se serait fait passer dessus par un dragon plutôt que de devoir se coltiner les tires au flanc des jaunes. Il faudrait se lever tôt pour lui faire avaler une couleuvre pareille.

Bref cette qualité est très étrange puisque Poufsouffle ne peut pas se farcir moins de fainéants que les autres et par le fait même ne peut pas être une maison spécifiquement travaillante. Objectivement, ce n'est pas possible.

Par contre si quelqu'un a le travail acharné dans le sang c'est bien un elfe de maison.

Lorsque j'ai appris que J.K. avait dit en entrevue que c'était Helga qui avait emmené les elfes à Poudlard afin qu'ils aient de bonnes conditions de travail et ne soient pas abusés, je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas possible que les elfes aient un lien avec cette mystérieuse qualité.

Selon les sources canonique Helga est une très bonne personne avec un cœur immense. Elle est bienveillante, tolérante et est reconnue pour sa compassion et sa bonté. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait été bonne au point d'inclure les elfes dans sa maison et de les y inscrire de cette façon ? Ne serais-ce pas une formidable leçon pour ses élèves ? Il me semble que cela colle parfaitement avec le caractère de cette grande dame.

Évidemment, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais cette possibilité me semble si belle et touchante que pour ma part, je n'ai aucune peine à croire que cela puisse être le cas.


End file.
